Warmth
by AnonymousW
Summary: It's Christmas time at Pearson Specter, and everyone is all in...except for Harvey.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! I know Christmas is in a couple of months, but I don't why I feel like writing this now. I'm thinking of making it a 3-chapters thingy, inspired from Christmas at Pearson Specter. Well of course, if you'd like me to continue. Enjoy!_

"Don't you think this is a bit too much?" Harvey asked, walking into his office where Donna was adding Christmas decoration. His smirk doesn't escape her. "No it isn't. Your office is the dullest in this entire building, and I'd be damned if I let them say I can't make you decorate this place" she says, throwing her hands in the air in a gesture of despair, as she struggled with the shiny red garland. "You can't" he teases, walking towards her. She raises an eyebrow in surprise at his statement, knowing he was only teasing her. "Yes I can" she says, meeting him halfway, now standing nose to nose. He loved how she would always go toe to toe with him; she's the only one who would, and the only one he'd allow. "Prove it" he challenges her, the flicker in his eyes provoking her. _Oh, how she loved a good challenge. _

She decides to fake surrender, her shoulders falling as a sign of giving up. "Harveyy" she begs, throwing the garland as a scarf around his neck, and pulling closer, making Harvey's breath hitch at the unexpected move. They were standing so close that, to anyone passing by the office, it would seem like they were sharing an intimate kiss. He looked at her, deep in her hazel eyes, acknowledging that they were the only eyes he would give the world to. But he wasn't going to give in that easily.

"Please" she whispers, the breath from her mouth ticking his lips, as he swallowed hard when he felt her nipples on his chest. "Donna" he said warningly, "this isn't going to work" he continued, not believing his own words, knowing that she had him at 'Harvey'. "No?" she asks, a pout forming on her lips, as she reached close to his ear, seductively asking: "Are you sure?" Her voice in his ear mixed with her breath on his neck sent a wave of goose bumps all over his body. "Yes" he can barely say. "What was that?" she kept pushing in the same seducing voice, her lips barely caressing his cheek, before letting them travel the path from his ear to the left corner of his mouth. They weren't even kisses; it was just excruciating contact, creating a fire inside of him.

He manages to let out a groan before he completely surrenders. "Fine" he shrugs, stepping away from her, hoping she wouldn't realize how eager he was to break the tension. She smiles devilishly at him, and she could see the masked smile in his eyes. "Christmas makes you devilish you know that?" he asks rhetorically. "Well Christmas is all about giving Harvey, but since you have the emotional capacity of a teaspoon, I had to get it my own way" she explains. "Plus it's Jessica's rule. She wants a whole firm Christmas spirit thingy" she continues.

"Oh just give me this" he says, extending his arm towards her. She gives him a side of the garland, sharing eye contact and a smile growing from an ear to the other.

_I hope you enjoyed this; let me know what you think so I'd know whether to continue this or not. Thanks for reading. Please review! _

_-G_


	2. Chapter 2

A week before Christmas break, Pearson Specter was so decorated one could barely recognize it. Jessica walked into Harvey's office, noticing the presence of Christmas signs in his office. She nodded impressively, making sure he saw her do that. "Well, I'm not sure if I am dreaming right now, but it's nice to see you feeling the spirit Harvey" Jessica said, staring at the man who was deeply focused.

He raised his eyes to her, before dully replying: "Donna's work". Jessica looked at him with an amused look on her face. "Never thought you were so obedient, but then again I'm not Donna" she teased, well aware that Donna could hear everything from her cubicle. She waits for him to have some snappy answer, but he doesn't say a thing, briefly glancing at Donna before his eyes settled on the paperwork again.

"I wanted to let you know we're organizing a secret Santa thing. We're drawing the names in an hour, conference room A" she stated, ready to go out.

_Are you freaking kidding me? _ He thought. The last thing he wanted was to give gifts to people he barely knew. "Do I have to? I'm not into that, you know it" he pouted. "Everyone's participating Harvey, and as a managing partner, you should too" she answered, leaving an annoyed Harvey behind.

An hour later, Donna walked into Harvey's office, all excited and giddy. "Drawing time!" she chanted. "Come on Specter" she urged him. Harvey never understood why people were always excited about Christmas, and frankly it mostly annoyed him. But something about seeing Donna excited and acting like a six year old made his heart melt. He secretly loved to see her in that state, and couldn't help but softly smile at her, following her to the conference room.

"Who did you get?" Donna walked beside Harvey into his office. "Some guy I have never seen or heard of. Benjamin or something" he shrugged. Donna giggled "I suggest you learn his name first. I got Norma, I have this brilliant idea!" she exclaimed, as he watched her eyes flicker with ideas. She looked at him to find him staring at her with puppy eyes. "Harvey, I am not helping you with your gifts. Just look deep deep deep deep within, I'm pretty sure you'll find something" she teased. He rolled his eyes at her. "Or I'll simply not bring anything" he whispered as she walked out of his office.

_[The next day]_

Donna walked towards her cubicle to find her favorite triple mocha latte waiting for her. A small note was written on it, "Something to perfectly start your day. Your secret Santa". She smiled, impressed at the first gift she got. It was well thought of, not too personal; anyone who has eyes knows what her favorite drink is.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me" Harvey muttered under his breath, loud enough for the intercom to catch it and for Donna to hear it. She walked into his office. "What's wrong?" she asked, not sure what had happened. He lifted a 'Litt up' mug, showing it to Donna. "This is what's going on. I got this from my secret Santa. Doesn't he know I already have one?" he asked impatiently. Donna laughed at his reaction; she thought it was cute that he cared.

"Louis you mean? I'm sure it's not him!" she tried to reason. "Who else has these freaking mugs?" he pouted. "Just wait Harvey, I'm sure something better will come up" she explained, telling him in her turn the gift she received.

"Pretty impressive as a first gift" she stated.

"I'm glad you're happy about your perfect secret Santa. Now can we go back to work?" he asked impatiently

"Awww, do you need anything? Ice cream, tissue, tampon…?" she teased, before he quickly replied: "Just walk away", a small smile curling the corner of his lips.

On the next day, Donna found another cup waiting for her, along with a box that contained pastries. The box didn't have a tag or name on, and Donna curiously picked out one, taking a bite out of it. Harvey watched from inside his office as she lustily slipped the pastry between her lips, and he found himself drawn to watch her every move. What he sees on her face is enjoyment, followed by a surprised look, then simply an intrigued look.

The pastry melted in her mouth, and it tasted like heaven. She only knew of one place which could make pastries like that, but no it couldn't be- that bakery was one from her childhood, closed down about five years ago. She savored every bit in the box, before taking a piece to Harvey. "I'm fine thanks" he answered, before she snapped at him: "Harvey if you don't taste this I swear to God I'll shove it down your throat". "Jeez, you know how to convince a man" he teased, taking the pastry and tasting it. He nodded in appreciation. "Secret Santa? He's good" he admitted. "Any clue who it is?"

Donna had no idea who it was, and it was the first time she simply didn't know. "Nope, maybe I'll leave it as a surprise" she tried to convince herself. Harvey snorted. "Please, the Donna I know would go start an investigation now". She huffed, asking him if he got anything to his poor "protégé". He took a bag of candies and chocolates, showing them to Donna. She nodded, "Can do better, but good that you're trying" she stated. "Do I get a star?" he asked, faking annoyance. "Nope. I'm going to find out who it is" she said, hastily leaving his office.

When Donna walked in the next day, she found a big gift on her desk. She accelerated her steps, and starting ripping the wrapping. "No. No!" she shouted loud enough so that the whole floor, including Harvey, turned to see what had happened. Donna was holding the latest channel bag in her hand, her eyes widened in surprise, her jaw opened.

"If I want to be obvious, I'd say your secret Santa is hitting on you" Harvey's voice came to wake her from her shock. She lifted her eyes to see him staring down at her. "Well it's working" she stated, turning the bag in her hands with disbelief. "Do you think it's Jessica? I mean it has to be someone who's loaded!" she explained. He shrugged his shoulders as a sign of ignorance, before showing her a small wrapped gift. "Photo frame for benji" he carelessly said. "You know in case he has some life he wants to pin on his wall" he continued. "Aww, benji. Did you adopt him yet?" Donna teased, Harvey walking away from her. Just as she was thinking about who it could be other than Jessica, the named partner walked by, commenting on the bag: "Nice taste" she said, winking.

On the last day before Christmas vacation, Donna was still unsure who were secret Santa was, putting Jessica as the first suspect. Around 11 am, all employees received a memo that a buffet was planned for 1 pm Christmas lunch. After that lunch, final gifts would be given and secret Santas announced. Donna impatiently waited for lunch, eager to finally know the identity of this person. At around one, everyone was conversing and eating in the hall of Pearson Specter, and Harvey and Donna stood in the middle of the room, drinks in hands, giving their last bets on the identity their secret Santa.

"You're under the mistletoe" Jessica stated, making everyone's head turn towards the people concerned. It took them a while to realize Jessica was addressing Harvey and Donna, who didn't seem too concerned by that statement. "Two people under the mistletoe should exchange a kiss" Jessica continued, as Donna turned yellow, and Harvey's expression flattened. "I'm not doing this" Harvey stated matter-of-factly. "Yes you are!" Jessica decisively said. "It's just a kiss Harvey" she tried to reason. She knew it wasn't true, she had wanted this to happen, and she knew it would mean much more than "just a kiss".

Donna felt under the microscope as a dozen of faces waited for them to do something. She took Harvey's drink out of his hand, and gave both their drinks to an associate standing by. Harvey's eyes widened in surprise, unsure what Donna was going to do next. "Let's just do it Harvey" she whispered, stepping closer to him. He swallowed hard, nodding slightly and searching for something in her eyes. Something that told him it was just a kiss, or on the contrary, that it was much much more. Both his hands went up to her face, cupping it, as everyone took a deep breath, and Mike who was allocated the video camera recorded everything. Her hands rested on his forearms, as their eyes locked for what seemed to be a very long time.

Harvey drew her closer, their lips now inches apart, before he softly kissed her lips. The kiss is short, tender, and tongue-free. They both open their eyes, seeing the hunger in their eyes. Harvey's lips catch Donna's, this time fiercely, as the kiss grew more passionate, and one of his hands slipped to hold her waist. He waits for her to grant him access to her mouth, as he patiently sucked on her lower lip, making her softly moan. She finally opened her mouth, his tongue sliding in, her hand slipping down and clutching the fabric of his shirt, looking for balance.

They broke the kiss in need of air, both heavily letting out the suppressed breath. His thumb caressed her cheek right before he removed his hand, softly smiling at her.

_To be continued…_

_I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, as usual let me know your opinion!_

_What's going to happen next? Who's Donna's secret Santa? _

_Stay tuned for more!_

_Don't forget to review_

_-G_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the reviews! I hope you'll enjoy this last part. _

"Woah!" an associate expresses, indicating how steamy the kiss was, and a wave of agreement rose in the crowd. They both realized that it just happened in front of a dozen of people, and Donna's cheeks turned red for the first time in a very long time.

She walked towards the bathroom, looking for a moment to breathe, still completely shaken by the kiss. Harvey stood next to Jessica, wordless, sipping his scotch and watching Donna walk into the other side of the floor. She heard Jessica's voice asking secret Santas to give their final gift and reveal their identity, the voice fading away as she walked out. When she passed by her cubicle, she found an envelope with the words: "Final gift, open delicately". She flipped the envelope and opened it, to find two tickets for Funny Girl on Broadway. That play was her favorite, and she couldn't believe someone was able to procure tickets. When she slid the tickets into the envelope, she noticed a small handwritten coupon that read: +dinner at Sardi's.

Sardi's was a famous restaurant near Broadway where it is rumored that stars go there after their performance. Donna had always dreamed of going there, and she was now finally able to. She also found another piece of paper, and opened it to read:

"_Christmas is all about giving. I looked deep deep deep within, and found this. _

_Merry Christmas Donn,_

_Sincerely yours from the start"_

As soon as she read those words, her jaw dropped, realizing who her secret Santa was. Harvey. _Freaking Harvey. How could she miss it? Sincerely mine from the start? What's that supposed to mean?_ Just as she wondered how she didn't doubt it, she heard his smooth voice, with a hint of pride, stating: "I'm good". She raised her head towards the source of the sound, to find Harvey leaning against the door of his office, a whiskey in hand. He looked extremely handsome, his eyes soft, his posture relaxed.

"How did you-? Oh my God, the bakery! Is it -?" she asks, not able to form coherent sentences

"Yep" he answered, a smile starting to form on his face. Donna has always been known for her ability to know and analyze everything, and Harvey barely had the chance to do anything she wouldn't already have predicted. He loved when he was able to surprise her and that moment was the most surprised he'd ever seen her.

"But how do you remember? I told you about it back in the D.A days…that was like 10 years ago! And it closed! How did you do it?" she asked, eager to know

"I looked for the owner, John Main. Yes he's still alive and he told me some really interesting stories about you…" he teased, as she looked at him with so much affection in her eyes. She couldn't believe he had gone through all this trouble for her; and all she wanted at that moment is to jump in his arms. Instead she kept asking:

"Who wrote the notes? That's not your pen or your handwriting. What about Benjamin?"

Harvey walked towards her, entering her cubicle, making her jump. She couldn't have him that close; she really wasn't sure how her body would react to his proximity.

"Took a pen from an associate, wrote with my left hand. Benji is a poor associate. Paid him off in case you went snooping around" he explained, putting his glass right next to her hand, their faces now inches apart. "Harvey…" she whispered, her voice shaky. He looked at her deep in the eyes, waiting for her to say something more. "What are we doing?" she asked. Harvey exhaled, his face as calm as it was earlier. "What about we go watch Funny Girl tomorrow, have dinner, and see?" he asked, his fingers nervously playing with the envelope on the desk.

"Didn't know you were a Fanny Brice fan" she teased. He rolled his eyes. "You just love to hear me say it don't you? I'm not. I'm a Donna fan" he said just above a whisper, his breath on her cheek making her feel hotter. Her mouth grew wide in a smile, that same smile she had when she heard those same words the first time. "Is this you asking me on a date?" she teased, resting her hand on his chest, her fingers absent-mindedly playing with the button there.

The feel of her touch on his chest, so close to his heart, made the world spin around him. He couldn't remember how the hell he had resisted this, ignored it, for over a decade.

"Yes" he answered. "And maybe after we can do a little bit more than earlier" he flirted, referring to the kiss. Donna leaned in, her lips caressing his, before she moved her face to his ear, whispering: "We're going to have to see about that"

She stepped away, leaving Harvey shaken, with a big grin on his face.

_This woman is going to kill me_, he thought.

Harvey thought about how right Donna was. Christmas is a time for giving and for the first time in over a decade, he thought it was about damn time he gave it a shot.

_I hope you enjoyed reading this. I personally had fun writing it. _

_Let me know what you think, and if you have any suggestions for a new fic_

_Please review_

_Love_

_-G_


End file.
